pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Choppy Waters
Choppy Waters is the ninth episode of To Be The Best Plot Declan is seen training with Bulbasaur and Pikachu in front of a pokemon center. Bulbasaur fires a Razor Leaf at Pikachu, who dodges and fires a Thunderbolt. Bulbasaur jumps out of the way. Narrator: After arriving in Cerulean City the day before, Declan is doing some last minute training before challenging the Cerulean Gym! Declan: Okay, I think that’s enough for today. Let’s heal up and get to the gym! Pikachu and Bulbasaur cheer, and Bulbasaur returns to its pokeball. Later, Declan and Pikachu approach the gym. It resembles an arena, intimidating them. Taking a deep breath, Declan pushes the door open, only to be pushed aside by a crowd leaving the stadium. Small conversations can be heard. Lady: That show was amazing! Man: The combinations were spectacular! Boy: Those pokemon were so cool! Girl: I want to be just like the sensational sisters when I grow up! Declan, to himself: Huh? Sensational sisters? As the crowd trickles out, Declan and Pikachu squeeze their way in. Inside, they find a water arena with several water pokemon swimming around, including Goldeen, Dewgong, Psyduck, and Magikarp. Declan: Wow. Two girls walk past him, one with pink hair and one with orange. Pink hair: Beautiful, isn’t it? The girls laugh and exit the stadium. Declan blushes and walks down the steps, approaching the water field, Pikachu following. Declan notices two girls swimming with the pokemon, one with blue hair and one with blonde. Declan: Excuse me, I- Blonde hair: No pictures right now, sorry. Declan: Uh, I’m actually here for a gym battle. Blonde hair: Oh! Well in that case, I’m Daisy, the gym leader. This here is my sister, Violet. She’ll be the referee. Declan nods and smiles. Declan is on one side of the water field, and Daisy is on the other, with Violet in the referee’s box. Violet: This will be, like, a 2-on-2 match with, like, no time limit. Oh, and only the challenger will make substitutions! Declan: Daisy, just so you know, I only have one badge- Daisy: Oh that doesn’t matter, a battle is a battle. Golduck, shimmer and shine! She throws a pokeball, revealing a very formidable looking Golduck. Golduck poses, flexing its muscles. Declan, surprised: Golduck? He scans it with his pokedex. Pokedex: Golduck, the duck pokemon, and the evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck’s powerful limbs and webbed fingers and toes make it a very powerful swimmer. The jewel on its forehead is the center of its power. Declan: Huh. It looks like it can use a lot of psychic type attacks. I think it’s best if you handle this, Pikachu. Pikachu nods and jumps onto a platform in the water field. Violet: Battle begin! Declan: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Daisy: Water Pulse! Pikachu fires its Thunderbolt, and Golduck launches its Water Pulse. The attacks collide midway through the battlefield, Thunderbolt pushing through and injuring Golduck. Daisy: Good to know that’s your heavy hitter! Golduck, Disable! Declan: What? The jewel on Golduck’s head glows red, and Pikachu is outlined in white aura. Daisy: Pikachu can no longer use Thunderbolt! How’s that for a type-advantage? Declan gasps as Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt, but can’t. Declan: Er, no matter. Let’s hit it with a Thunder Wave! Pikachu charges a ball of static on its tail and fires it at Golduck, who’s too slow to stop it. The Thunder Wave hits Golduck and static covers its body, paralyzing it. Daisy: Well, it looks like we’re at a standstill. Declan: I wouldn’t say that. Pikachu, Quick Attack! Pikachu leaps over the water, outlined in white. It lands on the platform and hits Golduck, who loses balance and begins to fall into the water. Daisy: Not so fast! Psychic! Before Golduck can completely fall into the water, it becomes outlined in purple aura. The same aura envelopes Pikachu, who is thrown into the air. Golduck positions itself safely onto the platform. Declan: Pikachu! Pikachu falls into the water, sinking to the bottom. It tries to swim to the surface, but Golduck continues to use Psychic on the water, making large waves. Pikachu struggles to stay surfaced in the choppy water. Declan: Okay! Enough! I forfeit Pikachu from the match! He returns Pikachu to its pokeball. Golduck flexes and Daisy scoffs. Daisy: If your pokemon can't handle the water, get it out of the pool! Dakota gasps while Violet laughs hysterically. Violet: Pikachu has been, like, eliminated! Select your next pokemon! Declan, to himself: Eliminated? It’s like she’s never battled before. He brings out Bulbasaur’s pokeball. Declan: Alright, Bulbasaur, you’re up! He throws the pokeball, releasing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Saur! Declan: Alright Bulbasaur, you’re my last line of defense. You think you can handle it? Bulbasaur: Saur! Declan: Let’s roll, then. Vine Whip! Bulbasaur extends its vines out of its base, and they wrap around Golduck’s ankle. Daisy gasps as Golduck is thrown into the air. Declan: Razor Leaf! Daisy: Water Pulse! Bulbasaur fires Razor Leaf at Golduck, injuring it and influencing its fall, causing Golduck to land on its platform, defeated. Violet: Golduck is, like, unable to battle. Choose your next pokemon, sis! Daisy returns Golduck Daisy: I wasn’t expecting a boy like you to take out Golduck, but your luck ends here. Violet, lower the platform! Violet: I’m, like, on it! Violet presses a button on the stadium wall and the platform that Golduck was once standing on is lowered to the bottom of the pool. Daisy: This gives me more room for my next choice. Lapras, take the stage! She throws her pokeball and out comes Lapras, who roars menacingly. Dakota gulps before taking out his pokedex and scanning it. Pokedex: Lapras, the transport pokemon. Lapras live in pods that travel the world’s oceans together. Due to human interference, their population is dwindling. Declan: I’ve seen Lapras before, but I’ve never considered their battling capabilities. Maybe I’d like to catch one some day. Pokedex: Lapras has been added to File:Starred_For_Interest. Declan puts the pokedex away and nods. Declan: Bulbasaur, use- Daisy: Ice Beam! Lapras rapidly fires an Ice Beam at Bulbasaur, defeating it in one hit. Declan gasps. Violet: Bulbasaur is, like, unable to battle! The winner is, like, the Cerulean Gym Leader! Daisy: I’m only that until Misty gets back. They both laugh. Declan: What do you mean? They both stop laughing and Daisy feigns shock. Daisy: Oh, we didn’t tell you? While we’re, like, technically gym leaders, Misty, our less sensational sister, is the real battler. But she’s out shopping with Lily right now. You actually, like, just missed her. She walked out as soon as you walked in. Declan sweatdrops. Declan: But if you’re not even the main battler, and still beat me so easily… maybe i’d better train some more. Daisy laughs. Daisy: Like, don’t sweat it. There’s a tournament for young trainers being held this afternoon at Nugget Bridge. Maybe you should, like, try it out and gain some experience! Violet: Plus, the prize is, like, this super pretty piece of gold. Declan, nervously laughing: Thank you, I’ll heal up and see if I can still register. Declan walks up the stadium stairs and out the doors. Violet looks at Daisy and cocks her head. Violet: Weren’t you supposed to handicap your team for him? Daisy opens her eyes in shock. Violet sweatdrops. Daisy: Well, it’s too late for that now. Major Events * Declan challenges the Cerulean Gym and loses. * Declan learns of the Nugget Bridge Tournament being held later that afternoon * Goldeen, Dewgong, Psyduck, Magikarp, Golduck, and Lapras make their debut. Characters * Declan Perez * Crowd * Misty (Cameo) * Lily (Cameo) * Daisy * Violet Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's) * Goldeen * Dewgong * Psyduck * Magikarp * Golduck (Daisy's) * Lapras (Daisy's) Trivia * Daisy's team was based off of Misty's team in Heart Gold and Soul Silver. * Daisy is shown to be a very competent battler, lacking only in common sense. * This marks the first appearance of the "Starred For Interest" function of the pokedex. * This is the first episode in which Declan's Charmander does not appear. * This is the first time in which Declan's Pikachu is shown in its pokeball since I Choose You! Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:To Be The Best